Illusions
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter is suddenly able to touch fire? How can he manipulate it? Why can he manipulate it? It's weird to feel a connection to everything around you, right? Warnings inside Dumbledore, Ginny and Molly bashing Harry/Multi This story moved from balletdancer2017
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All of the characters and settings are not mine they are either J.K. Rowling's or Micheal Dante DiMartino and Bryan Knietzk's.**

**Warning: There will be violence and maybe a little cursing. **

_During a time of great despair and a gruesome war,_

_A hero will rise from the ashes._

_A hidden world will come to light_

_And two worlds will collide._

_Two dark lords will come together _

_To form a force unstoppable to all but one_

_Whether there is destruction or peace,_

_The hero will decide._


	2. Suprise

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in his meager room thinking over all that had happened this past year. His mentor, Dumbledore, had died at the hands of someone he trusted. Not only that, but Harry was still grieving the loss of his godfather. Ginny had seemed more clingy than ever. Harry didn't know how to break it to her that he wasn't interested in her. Then, there was Hermione and Ron. They were good friends, and Harry didn't want to put them in danger anymore. Harry knew that the Horcruxes were going to be hard and dangerous to find, and he didn't want to risk his friends' lives anymore. Just then, Harry heard his uncle screaming from downstairs.

"I TOLD YOU HE WASN'T HERE!"

The sound of Harry's uncle's body hitting the ground could be heard in Harry's room. Harry was frozen. He thought the death eaters had found him. Harry came unfrozen when his door was suddenly opened. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"My Lord, we have come to take you away from here," said a lady at the front of the group. There were two men behind her and what looked like a different kind of elf.

"What?" Harry responded intelligently.

"All will be explained later, but we must be going. Where is your stuff?" said the lady. Harry pulled the things out from under his bed and collected things from around the room. He felt as though he could trust the lady even if he had just met her.

"The rest of my stuff is downstairs in the cupboard under the stairs," said Harry. The lady made a signal and the two men went downstairs. They showed up two minutes later with the rest of Harry's stuff. The lady magically put everything of Harry's in the trunk that was brought up from downstairs. The lady shrunk the trunk and picked it up. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage.

"Please follow me," said the lady. Harry followed the lady downstairs and outside, not once glancing at his stunned uncle. There in front of his uncle's house was a carriage, but this carriage was very different. The carriage had windows but they were so dark that nobody could get a glimpse of what was inside the carriage. The carriage itself was white with gold trimmings. There was a crest on the carriage but Harry didn't recognize it. The carriage was being pulled by jet black horses with fire for their manes. Harry thought the dark and light of the carriage were battling, but upon closer look, Harry could see that they were balancing each other. The lady opened the door for Harry and gestured for him to get in. Once Harry was seated, the lady came into the carriage and sat across from him and the carriage started to move.

"My name is Audrey, and I am the royal assistant to the Lord of the House of Pendragon. Before we move on, would you mind taking a blood test to make sure you are the rightful heir of Pendragon?" asked the lady, whose name was Audrey.

"Sure, but before we do that, how did you find me?" Harry replied still confused on what was going on. Audrey pulled out a dagger and a bowl. Both had runes on them that looked ancient to Harry, but Harry was never good at runes.

"We felt the magical spike that came with your magical maturity and it felt like the magic of the last king of the wizarding world. Now, prick your finger and put a few drops of blood into the bowl," said Audrey. Harry did as he was told and the bowl emitted a light. The bowl kept switching between the darkest of light to a lightest of light to the brightest of light. It seemed to be sucking in the light from all corners of the carriage. The lightest of light was so light that it could barely be seen in the dimly lit carriage. All of the glowing coming from Harry's bowl seemed to be fighting with each other until the last possible second when all the lights combined in a symbol that looked like a Ying and Yang symbol. The symbol disappeared after a couple seconds of just floating in the air. A piece of parchment sat on top of the bowl. Audrey gasped before handing Harry the parchment.

_Harry James Potter_

_Blood type: Pureblood_

_Heir to:_

_By Blood:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Blackwell_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Northwood_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Ellis_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Illip_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Eames_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Most Archaic and Noble House of Emrys (Merlin)_

_Most Archaic and Noble House of LeFey_

_Most Archaic and Royal House of Askaban_

_Most Archaic and Royal House of Gringotts_

_Most Archaic and Royal House of Pendragon_

_Most Archaic and royal House of Pervell_

_By Conquest_

_Most Ancient House of Gaunt_

_Most Ancient House of Riddle_

_Abilities:_

_Magical core – 95% blocked by A.D (45%) and unknown (50%)_

_Animagus – blocked by A.D_

_Metamorphmagus – blocked by A.D _

_Parseltongue – 50% blocked by A.D_

_Natural Legilimency and Oculemency – blocked by A.D_

_Natural Transfiguration – blocked by A.D_

_Natural Potions – blocked by A.D_

_Natural Charms – blocked by A.D_

_Natural Defense Against the Dark Arts – blocked by A.D_

_Natural Runes – blocked by A.D_

_Beast speak – blocked by A.D_

_Seer – blocked by A.D_

_Aerokinesis (Air) – blocked by A.D_

_Electrokinesis (Electricity) – blocked by A.D_

_Atmokinesis (Weather) – blocked by A.D_

_Chronokinesis (Time) – blocked by A.D_

_Cryokinesis (Ice/Cold) – blocked by A.D_

_Geokiesis (Earth) – blocked by A.D_

_Hydrokinesis (Water) – blocked by A.D_

_Pyrokinesis (Fire) – blocked by A.D_

_Metal Manipulation – blocked by A.D_

_Love Potion to Ginnerva Weasley_

_Marriage Contracts:_

_Hermione Jean Grange and Harry James Potter_

_Fleur Delacour and Harry James Potter_

_Hannah Abbott and Harry James Potter_

_Pansy Parkinson and Harry James Potter_

_Ginnerva Weasley and Harry James Potter_

_Daphne Greengrass and Harry James Potter_

_Susan Bones and Harry James Potter_

Harry was completely shocked. How could Dumbledore do this to him? Not to mention, how Ginny could give him a love potion? Harry was livid at them and shocked, but he was also worried. What if Hermione and Ron weren't really his friends? The whole carriage shook and the lights seemed to be going from bright to dim. Air seemed to be swirling around the carriage.

"My Lord?" asked Audrey. Harry came out of his thoughts and saw Audrey's shocked and scared face. He took a minute to calm own. When Harry was calm, the carriage stopped shaking, the air stopped swirling around the carriage and the lights went back to dim.

"Please call me Harry," said Harry. Audrey looked shocked.

"Thank you My L…Harry," said Audrey.

"How am I royalty? I thought the Ministry always ran magical world," said Harry.

"That's what the ministry wants you to think. When the wizarding world was first sealed off from muggles, there were four brothers. These four brothers were the ones to seal off wizarding world in the first place, and they thought they should be the ones to rule over the newly independent wizarding world. These four brothers knew they would be able to rule over the wizarding world together, but to keep peace between the brothers; each brother had their own domain which they ruled over. Lord Askaban ruled over the prison. Lord Gringotts ruled over the economy and money. Lord Pendragon ruled over the citizens of the wizarding world, and Lord Pervell ruled over the magical creatures. Over time, the wizarding world was very prosperous, but the four kings thought the wizarding world could be more prosperous. The four kings decided to create a senate to advise the kings on what the citizens needed. The four kings asked the citizens to elect one advisor for each district. Those advisors would then be replaced by their heirs when the current advisor died. When the senate was formed, the kings gave the senate a small amount of power, and the independent world prospered even more. After about a century of living in peace, the senate began to become power hungry. The senate demanded more power until finally the senate revolted and took over the wizarding world. Before the kings were murdered, they promised one thing. _"The heir of four will come and rule when guidance is needed most." _The senate back then is what you wizards refer to as the Wizengamot," replied Audrey.

Suddenly, the carriage door opened to reveal a huge castle. The castle, like the carriage, was a balance between dark and light. The castle was bigger than any of the muggle castles Harry had seen. A loud roar came from behind the castle and Harry was reluctant to follow Audrey into the castle.

"This is your castle. The last kings had other castles for each of their domains, but they used this castle to meet with their senate. After the senate began to show signs of revolt, the kings had the castle put under a spell much stronger than the fidelius charm," said Audrey. Audrey showed Harry around the castle and explained everything to him. The y walked outside and towards what looked like a greenhouse.

"This is where we keep all of the creature eggs from Lord Pervell. The eggs are kept under a stasis charm until the next Lord Pervell, you, decides to hatch them. The adult creatures are kept in the forest," explained Audrey. They walked along a path through the forest to reach the adult creatures. They came across what looked like giant field with a guest house at the edge of the field. The guest house looked like a mansion compared to any normal sized house but looked like a shack compared to the castle. The field was cluttered with dragons, phoenixes, basilisks and fairies.

"All creatures get along here even if they are enemies outside the castle grounds. The spell that keeps the castle hidden also keeps the creatures inside, but the castle grounds are ten times bigger than the castle itself," said Audrey. They walked back towards the castle.

"Dinner is ready if you would follow me," said Audrey when they had reached the castle. Harry ate dinner alone at a big table in the dining room thinking about all the information he had received today. When he was done eating, Audrey came back in.

"Tomorrow, we must go to Gringotts, and go get you fitted for your robes. I would suggest having dinner with your betrothed and their families," said Audrey. Harry nodded his head and stood up.

"Good night, Audrey," said Harry.

"Good night, My L… Harry," Audrey replied.

Harry walked up the grand stair case and straight into his room. His room was bigger than the Dursley's house. He had an en suite bathroom that was bigger than his room back at the Dursley's and a walk in closet that was bigger than his bathroom. The room was decorated in shades of blue and the four poster bed that sat in the middle of his room was the deepest blue Harry had ever seen. Harry took a quick shower and went to sleep contemplating what was going to happen to him.


End file.
